Christmas Eve Kiss
by Shuurei
Summary: Tezuka and Ryoma on Christmas Eve. A simple one-shot Tezuryo for TezuRyo fans.


**Disclaimer:** cries Takeshi Konomi owns TeniPuri. 

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this in a hurry so I can post this as a X'mas gift to all TezuRyo Fans. 

**Warning:** Unbeta-read. OOC 

**Christmas Eve Kiss**

**23:28**

The digital clock on his bedside table read. Echizen Ryoma knew time was ticking by yet he still couldn't make his decision whether to make the call or not. He none too gently slammed his head on his pillow hoping the blow would help his mind in deciding quickly. 

Why was it so hard in making decision such as this? Besides he wasn't asking for a date. 

Damn. 

**23:35**

Echizen Ryoma had already abandoned his bed and was now pacing across his room and every now and then he would look at the cordless telephone lying on his table. He let out a sigh that bordered between irritation and frustration. He already made his decision yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared…no, anxious for the reply. 

What if he'll say no? 

With this thought, Echizen's heart beat faster and he frowned at his sweating hands. 

Damn. 

**23:41**

A calm Echizen Ryoma sat on his chair as he finally decided to make the call as soon as the clock reads 23:45. Right now, he was gathering courage to dial the number and ask. In fact, he was mentally giving himself a pep talk. He laid his clammy hand on the phone; waiting as the seconds ticked by in what he thought was a painstakingly slow manner. 

He watched as the digit 3 turned to 4 and unable to wait anymore, he grabbed the phone and with shaking hands dialed the number that he remembered by heart. 

Damn. Here goes for nothing… 

**--00--**

Tezuka Kunimitsu entered his room and his gaze immediately fell on the gift on his table. A ghostly smile graced his lips as he moved towards it. He gently let his finger ran over the elegantly wrapped gift before he reached for the phone to make a call. As his hand hovered over the telephone, it rang surprising the boy. 

"Hello, good evening" he greeted in his usual polite monotonic voice. 

Silence greeted him back yet he didn't hang up. He knew there was someone in the other line… someone who was hesitant to speak so he patiently waited as seconds ticked by. 

"Buchou" 

Tezuka heard the familiar voice which was now slightly breathless from the other end of the line and he smiled while his heart skipped a beat. 

"Echizen" 

"Umm… Can I meet you at the nearby park 10 minutes from now?" the younger boy asked. 

"Sure" was all Tezuka said. 

"Well that's it then. Bye" Echizen said in one breath and he hung up. 

Tezuka looked at the unit in his hand and said softly, "I'll see you there" 

**--00--**

A relieved Ryoma let out a sigh as he none too gently dumped the phone on the table. He looked at himself in the mirror and found himself slightly disheveled from making the decision and worrying too much. He groomed himself and then dashed out from the house towards the park 

A panting Echizen reached the empty park few minutes later and he unconsciously hugged the gift as he evened his breathing. He shivered slightly when a winter wind blew softly. He reached up to correct his muffler and then he floridly cursed the moment he realized he was not wearing any. In his excitement to get to the meeting place, he had forgotten to wear his muffler. 

In a huff, he sat on the bench and looked around him. He noticed that with the snow reflecting the light coming from the few light posts, the place looked a little bit brighter than usual. He sighed and playfully toed the snow under his shoes as he waited. 

The soft crunching of the snow beneath the shoes made Echizen looked up just as Tezuka stopped right in front of him. The two stared at each other for few seconds before Echizen's view shifted slightly to the side. 

"Good evening Buchou" he greeted quietly. 

"Good evening too" he said as he seated himself beside Echizen and let the comfortable silence that always hung between them to settle. 

"Buchou" Echizen hesitantly started, breaking the silence. Tezuka looked at the younger boy just as the latter thrust a gift to him. Tezuka looked at the gift in surprise but the freshman mistook it as confusion. 

"It's a Christmas gift" he stated in his usual arrogance as the tension left his body. 

Tezuka's lips twitched in what was like an amused smile before he took the gift.   
"Thank you. I have something for you too" 

It was Echizen's turn to be surprised now. He gave a sheepish grin before he took it. And with his head tilted to the side, his eyes glinting mischievously and with a cat-like smile, he looked at his captain. 

"Buchou, let's open it together" 

As long as Echizen was smiling, Tezuka knew he couldn't refuse anything. 

What the captain got was a pair of black gloves. The pair of gloves was nothing special. It wasn't made from a special material nor did it had a special elegant design yet the fact that it was from Echizen made it as one of his few treasures and he couldn't help but allow himself to smile. 

"I like it" he said as he regarded the freshman. 

"Buchou, would you like to put it on me?" a pleased Echizen casually asked, referring to the muffler he got from his captain who looked a bit surprise before he obliged. 

As Tezuka put it on, his fingers brushed against the skin of Echizen causing his insides to churn in a strange way and making his every fiber reaching for the boy. He felt like he was about to implode and explode simultaneously due to the heady unnamed sensations. 

Each light brushes sent new sensation to Echizen making his skin tingle and super sensitive and he couldn't help but blushed. 

"There" Tezuka said, "it becomes you" he couldn't help but add in an almost husky voice. 

Blushing, the freshman looked away afraid that his captain would read through his eyes all the strong emotions crashing within him. He then let out a small gasp when he felt Tezuka's gloved hand held his chin and forced him to have an eye contact. 

"Echizen" the older one uttered. 

It was just one word but it spoke volumes and it stood for the depth of the intensity of Tezuka's feelings for the boy which he had long stop resisting. And for the first time, Tezuka threw ALL caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Echizen's. 

The kiss was soft, gentle, hot and romantic. 

Tezuka was expertly molding Echizen's lips against his, running his tongue on those soft lips and gently urging them to part. But when those lips remained unresponsive, he decided to pull away. But Echizen had chosen that moment to wrap his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth under the older boy's sweet assault. At that moment, the thought of pulling away had completely disappeared from Tezuka's mind in a flash and he automatically wrapped his arms around Echizen holding him tight, pulling him closer as if he wanted their bodies to fuse just like their mouths. 

Echizen moaned as electrifying pleasure rushed through him, jolting his insides wave after wave. Hearing the moan, Tezuka intensified the kiss, giving more of him, seeking and demanding more for him to explore, to taste and to claim. The boy gave more. He surrendered everything and embraced all the things Tezuka gave through that kiss. 

The clock from somewhere in the city rang as it struck midnight and soon the bells rang melodiously as they marked the 25th day of December. 

The two pulled away from the carnal kiss that turned to a slow one awhile ago just as the sounds reached their ears. 

Ryoma leaned his head against Tezuka's chest hearing his boyfriend's heart slowed down to normalcy. 

His first kiss… His first kiss was given on Christmas Eve. With this thought, Ryoma smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Ryoma" Tezuka whispered as he tried to even his breath. 

"Merry Christmas too Tezuka" he breathed just as the snow started falling. 

**Owari**

Merry Christmas Minnasan throws confetti around. And as usual please review. 


End file.
